


Hips Don't Lie

by Dream_Was_Found



Series: Smut Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual Sex, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is overly sensitive, Frottage, George is oblivious, Hips, Humiliation, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Verbal, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Smut, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Was_Found/pseuds/Dream_Was_Found
Summary: Dream doesn't know when it started, his hips have always been sensitive and it didn't help that this was the most touch starved he had ever been in his life. And of course George was coming to Florida to visit for a whole week and of course he would inadvertently discover the most sensitive part of his body and be completely oblivious about it. How long can he last before George finally notices?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Smut Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104176
Comments: 25
Kudos: 719





	Hips Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> ***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
> In no way is this a true representation of the actual Dream or George. This work is based on their internet personas, but they are both still very out of character. The content creators in this work (Dream and George) have stated that they are fine with being shipped and have NSFW about them. I probably sound like a broken record, but seriously, if you do not like shipping or NSFW then just don't read this work, problem solved. This is purely self-indulgent, if anyone used in the fic expresses discomfort to this type of material I will immediately take this down.

Dream doesn’t think that he’s ever felt this excited in his entire life, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel and heart going at a hundred miles per hour. Then again, he had never met up with an online friend before, his best friend, the one he had a major crush on, the one he thought about every night before he went to bed, the one who would shove his face into the mattress and-

_ Whoa.  _ Dream thought, shaking his head to try and clear his mind from the dirty thoughts. He cursed at himself for thinking such things about his friend, but he couldn’t help it. It was impossible to go a day without imagining such perverse things about George. Dream assumed that it may have had to do something with his touch starved body; he wasn’t ready for the cravings that would come with living alone. He just wanted someone to hold him and caress his body, was that too much to ask for? Especially if it was someone he was madly in love with.

Dream let out a heavy sigh and pressed his foot onto the gas pedal once the light had turned green and drove towards the airport that he was supposed to pick up George at. 

* * *

Finding parking wasn’t as much of a hassle as Dream expected it to be and he slammed the car door behind him, pressing the button on his keys to lock his car up. The weather was rather pleasant; the warm rays of the Sun having mercy on the Earth, stabilizing the humid heat waves that would usually roll over Orlando.

But he found himself getting just a little more nervous with each step he took towards the terminal George texted him to pick him up at. His pale green eyes darting left and right, scanning the crowd for the British boy. Dream told George that he would be wearing his 5 million subscriber merch so that the brunette would be able to recognize him without even seeing his face. 

_ Bzzzzt.  _ Dream immediately dug his phone out of his jeans pocket and saw George’s message pop up on the screen.

**Gogy:** going to the bathroom really quick, I’ll be back in the same place soon or you can wait outside the bathroom if you want

**Dream:** Awww, is someone a pissbaby?

**Gogy:** NO

**Gogy:** it was a long flight dream, don’t do this to me -_-

Dream chuckled to himself at the amount of outrage he could feel radiating off of George’s message. It was fun to tease George, it was fun to make George scream, everything was fun with George at his side. He could see the bathroom George had mentioned that he would be in. 

Dream leaned against the wall right next to the entrance of the men’s bathroom and stuck his hands into his jeans pockets after transferring his phone into his hoodie pocket. The airport had a hair-raising breeze running through the building, never failing to surprise the Floridian and he was glad to be wearing a hoodie.  _ I wonder what George’s wearing? I...I wonder what he’s doing right now? _

He could imagine it, George would be in the stall, sitting on top of the seat with his pants and boxers pulled down. The brunette would have his phone in his hand whilst his other hand slowly stroked his cock. George would be texting Dream, asking to visit him in the stall and help him out with a “problem.” When Dream knocked on the stall, it would unlock and he would suddenly be pulled in by desperate hands before the stall door slammed shut. The blonde would be called a slut for having prepped before their encounter, but he would just laugh it off and straddle George, pressing their cocks together with George’s already leaking pre-cum everywhere. And then Dream would ride George, he would ride like there was no tomorrow. He would be fucking himself on George’s cock, moaning obscenely everytime he bottomed out, the tip of the hard length inside of him pressing against his sweet spot. 

_ “Oh fuck, please George...just touch me I’m so close please please please.” _

_ “Hmmm, you gotta be more specific baby, where do you want me to touch?” _

_ “My hips—please just grip onto them as tight as you can, I don’t care if it leaves bruises, I want the soreness to still be there tomorrow. Please?” _

_ “Of course~” _

_ “HOLY SHIT GEORGE! Fuck, oh my god, I’m gonna...I’m gonna.” _

_ “Then cum for me... _

_ “Dream.” _

“Dream.”

Dream snapped out of his imaginary world and began to feel the lines between imagination and reality blur together. He was still near the bathroom and George’s hands were firm on his hips, the pressure digging into his skin and tipping him over the edge.

“Fu-...” Dream slapped a hand over his mouth before the moans could escape from his mouth as he fell to his knees that were too shaky to continue standing. He was coming, he was actually coming in public, but Dream didn’t care, not when his already painfully hard cock was twitching inside his pants and drenching the front of his boxers with a thick layer of cum. The blonde shuddered at the sensation and bit into his knuckles to push through the almost overwhelming orgasm of pleasure rippling throughout his body.

By the time he came to, George was knelt in front of him, staring at him with chocolate brown eyes glazed over with concern. “Dream?” George hesitantly asked. “Are you good? I didn’t hurt you, right?”

“Nah,” Dream replied, out of breath. “You....you just scared me.”

“Oh,” George chuckled. “That was the point, Dream.” He offered Dream a hand, which the out-of-breath boy took gratefully as George helped him stand up. Dream dusted off his pants, freezing as he felt the beginnings of his cum starting to soak through his boxers and sooner or later, his jeans.

“Um...George?”  
“Yeah?”

Dream sheepishly turned his flushed face away from George’s field of view, not wanting his friend to see how flustered he was. “Before we get going, would it be okay for me to use the bathroom?” 

George let out a humorous scoff at Dream’s antics. “Why would that be, Dream? Awww, did someone piss their pants? Did I scare you too hard?”

“Oh shut up.”   


* * *

“I can’t believe you actually said that on stream, George! That was so embarrassing.” Dream lightly punched the laughing British boy next to him.

“What!?” George exclaimed in protest. “You do! You totally pissed your pants when I jumped you so you must have a terrible bladder. There’s nothing wrong with being proud in it.” Dream vigorously shook his head, glad for the dim light of the hallway for not illuminating his bright red face. 

Dream himself knew that he didn’t piss himself in that first meeting with George, it was something entirely different, something way worse to expose to the world. So in a way, he was glad it was reduced down to just an accident instead of George revealing his perverse antics.

Before that, he had spent two hours just laying on his stomach, elbows propping him up on the mattress so he could "use his phone" while George was using his computer. The only reason why he was so comfortable with being there on stream was because there was no facecam, Dream had never bought one because he didn't see the use in it if he wasn't even going to show his face. 

So he just let George play on his account, trolling the others on the server. It was hilarious when the brunette got into a call with some of the others on the server, silently laughing to himself when George had managed to convince them that he really was Dream and that he was just using a voice changer. Dream wasn’t too worried about what his best friend and crush said, he and George had made a promise to not say anything that would potentially get Dream cancelled or give away the fact that “Dream” was actually George and that they had met up, at least not yet.

George had almost given it away when he was referring to the “airport incident” and he had to twist the story around so it wouldn’t hint that Dream had gone to an airport and that this incident hadn’t occurred recently. But otherwise, the only other things that George said that Dream paid attention to was when George was emphasizing how much he shipped “DreamNotFound.” 

The fact that those words were even coming out of George’s mouth made Dream’s mind race with countless different scenarios of the older boy fucking his brains out. And it wasn’t just that, Dream felt himself getting harder the more George humiliated him with half made up stories as he imitated Dream. What George didn’t know was that Dream was getting off on the thought of what could’ve happened back at that airport, that his best friend was fucking him senseless in the airport bathroom, letting the blonde boy ride on his cock and grabbing at his hips-

“I’ma get ready for bed.” The words came tumbling out of Dream’s mouth as he pressed his thighs together, praying to god that George didn’t look down to see the tent in his pants. He needed to get out of the situation as soon as possible and retreat to his room before he made another mess in his boxers. Dream grimaced, slightly cursing at himself for allowing his sexual fantasies to take over his mind and body. He couldn’t understand why this was happening to him; was it because he was touch starved for almost a year, void of any touches outside of family? It must’ve been, George was the first person other than his family in over a year to come into his house and Dream couldn’t get enough of it.

Or maybe it was because George had accidentally and unknowingly found his most sensitive spot on his body, his hips. Dream could never find someone to indulge him with his cravings, not even his ex could provide that touch that George did.

Dream swiveled around on one foot to face away from George and head off to the privacy of his room to relieve himself. “No wait, Dream—” George grabbed Dream’s hips to turn him back around and something snapped inside of him. The pleasure he felt was addicting, he couldn’t get enough of it as George’s slim fingers gripped his hips firmly with authority in its wake. 

Dream let out a strangled moan as he came not long after the touch, feeling a sense of relief from 2 hours of an aching erection. His legs were straining and shaking as he fell into George’s arms, and he dropped his head into the crook of George’s neck, breathing heavily. “Oh…~” Dream wantonly moaned, causing George to blush madly at the obscene noise. Noises still escaped from his mouth as small whimpers as he could feel cum start to leak out of the tip of his dick and against the fabric of his boxers.

“Dream? Are you okay? You’re not hurt are you? This is the second time you've almost collapsed these past couple days. Are you sick?” Dream could hear the sirens going off in his head as George rubbed Dream’s back, lightly scratching his nails against the soft cotton of his shirt.

_ There’s no way I can tell him I just came in my pants like a whore, that’s just so embarrassing and he would never be able to let it go.  _ Dream thought, trying to come up with an excuse for his suspicious behavior. “Mmmnm...yeah...I feel a little sick?” 

“Oh shit, that sucks,” George said softly, as if Dream was a fragile piece of glass, ready to break at even the slightest change of decibels. “Do you want me to help you get to your room or…?”  
“I’m good,” Dream quickly answered without a moment’s hesitation. _He’s going to see it, oh god I need to go right now it’s soaking through._ He hastily glanced backwards to see his friend’s confused and worried face, feelings of guilt starting to build up in his chest. But Dream couldn’t find it in himself to walk back to George and explain what had just happened without dropping to his knees and sucking off George until— _Ok this is bad, time to go._

“If you say so. I’ll just be editing the video in my room. Get some rest Dream, you look like you’re going to pass out.”

“M’kay.” Dream let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding once he slammed the door behind him shut, finally in the comfort of his room. “Oh fuck~” He groaned as he stripped out of his clothes, feeling the cum starting to drip down his thighs as he tossed his dirtied boxers into the corner of his room. 

He let out a sharp exhale as he flopped down onto his bed, immediately thrusting his hips forward to fuck into his hand. “Ah!” Dream cried out at the cum slicking up his cock as he continued to run his hand up and down the shaft, the overstimulation stinging and electrifying his body. 

_ “You like that, don’t you baby? You like being my cumslut?” _

“Yes sir,” Dream choked out, waves of pleasure crashing down upon him as he pushed himself further into his bed so that his chest was flush against it. His ass was propped up on his knees, one hand gripping the sheets tightly while the other dragged its index and middle finger through the layer of cum coating his crotch. The blonde closed his eyes with content as he poked and prodded at his hole with the slicked fingers, gasping every time they dipped in past the rim. 

“ _ You look so pretty like this, shaking and making cute little noises while I fuck you with my fingers. _ ”

“Mmhmmn~” Dream hummed in appreciation, letting out a noise half-way between a squeak and a high-pitched whine as he fully inserted his index finger. “Oh my god…” He began to swiftly push his finger in and out, trying to get used to the small stings of pain that came with it as he stretched out his hole with another finger. Keeping his index and middle finger glued together, he set a fast pace and desperately cried when he was trying to find the right angle to fuck himself. 

“ _ Good boy. You like it when I graze my fingers against your hips don’t you? I know you just want me to grip them as hard as possible. You’re such a slut. You’re my slut. _ ” 

Dream muffled his scream-like moan into the sheets, not caring if he was getting drool on it. He had struck treasure, inside the chest was a drug that he couldn’t help but get addicted to, chasing after the core of the pleasure with reckless abandon. Each time Dream rubbed his fingertips close to his prostate it would cause little dribbles of cum to leak from his cock and pool into a small puddle in the middle of his bedsheets. 

“George!” It had taken a while for Dream to recover from his previous orgasm, but when he did, he came with a breathless scream, the name of his best friend rolling off of his tongue made his heart warm and radiate throughout his body. “Please…” The dirty blonde didn’t even know what he was begging for, mindless words spilling out from his mouth like the cum from his cock. 

His body stopped quivering as soon as the last spurts of cum shot out from the tip of his cock, collapsing onto the mattress when his legs were too weak to keep him propped up any longer. Dream rolled over onto his side, wincing as he pulled his fingers out from his loosened hole. 

He was exhausted and out of breath, shuddering slightly from the gentle breeze that wafted through his room from the open window. Dream just laid there with half-lidded eyes, looking across the room at the closed door; there was a sliver of pale yellow light that was illuminating through the crack at the bottom of the door. That door was the one that opened up to the hallway and if he were to travel down it he would arrive at the guest bedroom, where George was. 

_ George… _ The name felt bittersweet, sweet because he loved his best friend.  _ Best friend.  _ Dream didn’t like to remind himself that what he was desperately chasing after meant nothing to George, at least not romantically or sexually. George probably only thought of him as a good friend...right?

* * *

**@DreamWasTaken:** George, if my team takes the dub in MCC 8 you have to fly over to Florida to give me a massage from how hard I’m carrying my team

**@Technothepig:** Wow, ok Dream…

**@sapnap:** what type of massage dream?

**@GeorgeNotFound:** Only on the condition if you give me $1,000 if you don’t win :)

**@DreamWasTaken:** Deal

George smiled when he saw Dream’s reply on Twitter; he set down his phone, turning the camera back on to his stream. “Oh my god guys, guess who’s getting a free $1,000?” His face was smug and he flashed a quick smile to the camera. Of course, the fans didn’t actually know that George was at Dream’s house, so the promise of $1,000 seemed ridiculous and that it was nothing but just some banter between the two as they always did.

Meanwhile, Dream couldn’t help but feel like he should clap himself on the back, the idea was genius and he was confident he was going to win.  _ I mean, I’m literally on a team with Techno, Burren and Michael. They’re great players, we can’t possibly lose.  _

This day might’ve been the highlight of Dream’s week and the blonde couldn’t stop the slight shuddering movements going through his body. His body was yearning for George’s touch, desperately screaming for it every night and day he hung out with him. Accidentally brushing against each other gave no satisfaction to Dream, not when his mind was filled with thoughts of George manhandling his hips with a bruising grip. Dream managed to suppress the groan that threatened to escape from his mouth, realizing that he had an audience of around 100k on stream and he would throw himself off the cliff if hundreds of clips were taken of the questionable noise. 

His foot nervously tapped against the ground.  _ I have to win. _

* * *

“LET’S FUCKING GOOO!!!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“HA! Suck it George! You gotta give me a massage now~” Dream happily exclaimed before seeing that George was muted on the Discord call and he assumed that something had come up on the stream. Dream had already ended his stream a while ago, only recently joining into one of the general MCC voice channels to talk to George. 

_Knock knock._ _  
_ Dream flinched at the sudden knocking, sliding off his headphones quickly to make his way over to the source of the noise. He felt somewhat hesitant as soon as his hand came in contact with the doorknob. Because over the duration of the event, he began to come more to a realization that George wouldn’t actually take what he said seriously. If George couldn’t even say three simple words of “I love you,” how could he possibly have it in him to touch his best friend?

“Dream?” 

“Oh...uh…” Dream shook his head from the worries and swung the door open to reveal the short brunette with a pink tinge of blush dashed across his face. “What’re you doing here?”

George’s reply was just as awkward as his was and it made Dream feel a little more confident in himself. “Didn’t you say you wanted a...a um…” George’s blush at this point was no longer a pale pink, but a red. “A massage?”

Dream frowned. “I-I didn’t know if you were actually going to follow up on your claim, you don’t really have to do i-”

“I mean.” Brown eyes met green with an apologetic aura to them for interrupting Dream. “Were you actually going to give me $1,000 if you lost?”

“Yeah, I was going to, yeah. But wait, what about your stream?”

“I already ended it, don’t worry.”

“Oh.”

“Then get on the bed.”

_ Well fuck me.  _ Dream thought as he made his way over to his bed with George trailing not too far behind him. He was bursting with happiness and pleasure but didn’t want to show it in order to not freak George out.  _ He’s going to touch me. George is going to touch me he’s going to touch me and feel me up oh my god. _

Dream dived into the middle of his bed, shifting his body side to side in order to get into a more comfortable position. His heart was pounding so hard that even just the slightest increasement of pace made him a bit worried that he was going to have a heart attack. Dream rested his head against the soft sheets of his bed, sensing George hop up right next to him.

George was kneeling next to Dream once he first set his hands on top of the quivering boy’s back; he assumed that Dream was just nervous and that it wasn’t anything more. Dream closed his eyes once he felt George start to press his fingers into the younger’s shoulders, gentle hands touching and feeling for knots to relieve. 

The British boy tried to put in more pressure with his thumbs and let out an annoyed grunt as he found difficulty in the action. “Hold up.”

“George wha-” Dream’s voice trailed off once he felt George set both of his hands on top of the tall boy’s back, vaulting with one leg over to straddle Dream.  _ Oh my fucking god...I-  _ George shifted a little bit to the side so that he was positioned right onto the lowest part of Dream’s back. The blonde could feel his dick start to stirr inside of his pants, the extra pressure from his crotch being directly pressed into the mattress only serving to arouse him more. 

“That’s a lot better,” George sighed before continuing to run his hands up and down Dream’s back, searching for any signs of tension. Dream on the other hand was trying his hardest to think about anything else besides the fact that the guy he lusted after was literally rubbing against him.

_ It’s just a friendly gesture, nothing more. I can’t afford to give into my sexual desires right now, he would definitely know this time. Or maybe not. I don’t want to risk it, what if he’s disgusted by it? I can understand that my libido is terrifying to other people, especially because he doesn’t even feel the same towards me.  _

“Tell me if anything hurts, okay?”

“M’kay.”

* * *

Dream was lost in a sea of arousal, he could feel his cock twitch when George once again shifted his hands lower. They were secure around his sides, rubbing and groping them in a firm yet gentle manner. George’s hands were inching dangerously close to his hips and just the thought of the brunette grabbing a hold of his hips made his erection even worse. It also didn’t help that George was also inadvertently grinding against Dream’s ass whenever he shifted positions.

“Oh!” Dream muffled his moan into the mattress when a particularly long and slow grind made him push his ass back into George’s crotch to get more intimate contact with the oblivious boy. He swore he could feel a slight outline in George’s pants that weren’t there when they first started. It gave Dream a sense of accomplishment, knowing that he was the one causing George to become more flustered with his wanton moans. “Nngh~”

In a similar fashion to Dream’s, George was also blushing furiously, taken aback by the oddly sexual noises his friend had been making throughout the whole massage. “Dream?”

“Mnnm?” Dream slightly lifted his head while addressing the older. “No it’s fine, you can continue if you want George, it feels good...so good~”

“O-ok then…” George’s voice wavered before continuing his task of pressing his fingers into the blonde’s sides and caressing them, loving the way the shirt Dream was wearing hugged his trim body. There was just something about the Dream’s physique that was so appealing; the tall boy was more on the leaner side but still had slight layers of fat in just the right places that made it seem as if he had curves.

Dream both loved and hated George’s obliviousness, which came with the risk of rejection and disgust, but also euphoria and contentment. The blonde was terrified to confess to George for this reason, surely if George knew he would be grossed out?  _ I mean, I’m getting off on George while he probably only sees me as a friend.  _

“Ah-” Dream let out an embarrassing whimper once George’s hands ran down his sides, dangerously close to his hips. 

“Hold up.” The brunette scooted backwards slightly, his crotch pressed directly on Dream’s ass and it only brought the green-eyed boy closer to the edge of release. His dick was trapped against George and the bed and it was twitching, pre-cum leaking from the tip and soaking into the front of his boxers. 

Dream didn’t expect it to happen so quickly, so he was taken aback when George’s hands seized his hips with a grip that made the blonde cry out from the sensation. “George!” His voice felt raw when he instinctively called out the name of the man who was currently straddling on top of him.

George pressed his fingers in harder and Dream lost it, letting out a strangled mix of a moan and a cry as he came,  _ hard. _ The tall boy’s legs kicked in response, his heels making contact with George’s back as he grinded into the bed and also jutted his ass up to make direct contact with the British boy’s crotch. Dream doesn’t think he’s ever come this hard before, never had he been continuously feeling like he was getting orgasms drawn out of him with every second that passed.

His breath is heavy and his body is shaking, electricity racing through every synapse in his quivering body; it was as if his body was lighting up with warmth and pleasure with each drop of cum that painted his boxers. Dream began to untense when he felt George’s hands leave his hips and the weight on his ass and lower back had disappeared as well.

Perhaps it was the weight that was lifted off of him that was responsible for the realization of what had just happened.  _ I just fucking...did I seriously do that? _ Dream buried his head into his arms, too embarrassed and guilty to face George’s stare that was boring holes through him and his act. Because there was no way George didn’t know what he had done, how the younger prematurely came just from a couple of touches under his hand. 

“Holy shit Dream. Did you, did you just…?”

Dream shook his head vigorously, not wanting to fess up to what had just happened. They both knew it, but neither knew how to address it. Once almost all of the pleasure had left Dream’s body, his guilt felt overwhelming.  _ Fuck. Why only this time? Why not all the other times I stayed up late at night thinking about my best friend in a perverse manner? Or the times earlier this week where he still hadn’t known what my body was capable of? Why am I only now thinking of the morality of this? _

“I...I um…” George started, voice trailing off when he began to hear Dream openly weep, quiet little sobs muffled in the arms he was shielding himself in. “I have something I need to do,” George hastily said before rolling off of the side of the bed, landing on his feet rather clumsily.

The door was still left open when George had run out of the room in a rush. Dream didn’t even bother lifting his head to see if George was anywhere nearby, knowing the definitive answer by heart.  _ Heart...I don’t have one, not when I fuck up like this. I’m just so fucking disappointed in myself for taking advantage of George’s hospitality. I’m a freak. _

* * *

George had retreated to the guest bedroom, making sure to close his door shut before he reflected on recent events. “So all those times…” The brown-haired boy muttered, mind connecting previous incidents with current ones. “Oh my god.”

He slapped a hand over his mouth, stunned and confused as to why he didn’t notice the signs earlier when they were right in front of his very eyes.  _ I’m such an idiot.  _ George laughed slightly to himself. Memories of the two previous encounters flooded his mind.

He wasn't going to lie, the whole time during the massage, George was semi-hard. The noises and movements from Dream were a huge turn on and George was secretly glad that it wasn't him that spilled over the edge, because he definitely would've if it had gone on any longer.

The Brit could feel a rush of blood start to go south at the thought of Dream crying, begging and overstimulated. It wasn’t hard to imagine given Dream’s recent behavior. But it was more than just lust, George was absolutely infatuated with the younger boy, loving the adorable antics Dream would perform in order to gain George’s affection. From the sweet sayings of “I love you” all the way to even the simplest of things such as Dream’s company, George was absolutely in love with the dork. And even if Dream was joking all this time, the brunette couldn’t deny how good the whole experience felt. He felt as if he were addicted to everything Dream did, just the thought of the boy made George feel all hot and flustered inside.

For the past couple of days, George’s guilt had begun to grow ever so slightly ever since the first incident at the airport. He thought that all this time he was just taking advantage of Dream, who wasn’t intentionally making sexual noises and movements. Fisting his cock into his hand felt amazing when they came home from the airport, the memory of Dream’s eyes rolling to the back of his head and his knees wobbling entered the brunette’s mind. It felt good right until the thought he had that Dream didn’t see him the same way as he did and that George was letting the lust take over his mind.

And the second time in the hallway when he had put his hands on Dream’s hips to turn him around...that one felt even better to get off to, the feeling of Dream panting heavily as he leaned against George was something George couldn’t get enough of. But Dream said he felt sick and George took his word for it, cursing at himself for thinking such perverse things about his friend. It felt wrong...It was wrong to jack off to the thought of fucking your friend into the mattress whilst they probably didn’t hold the same feelings George had for Dream. 

Every stroke of his cock added another weight on his back and he strained against the burden of guilt. George considered calling it quits and just flying back home, but he couldn’t just leave Dream; this was probably a once in a lifetime deal that he would never be able to get again. But was their friendship worth his selfish cravings? George didn’t know and was starting to believe that he never would.

But then today came and George forgot all about his guilt when Dream challenged the older in a bet, where if Dream lost MCC then he would give George $1,000…But if he won then George would have to give Dream a massage.

George was glad no one in the chat seemed to question his slightly more flushed appearance and furiously blushing face. He couldn’t sit still at all at the anticipation of touching Dream, secretly praying for Dream to win so he could get his hands on him. He was extra supportive of Dream this during the championships, but made sure no one was aware of it. The Brit had to keep up the act and not slip up, letting tens of thousands of people and Dream know of his true intentions.

George wasted no time in getting out of his chair and turning the doorknob to open the door up to the hallway. He could still see that the door to Dream’s room was still left ajar, just as he left it. The brunette’s heart couldn’t stop pounding with each step he took towards the source of all the emotions he was feeling in the moment.

“Dream?” His voice was steady yet quiet, not wanting to startle the boy he had left alone. There was no answer, not even the slightest bit of a noise could be heard from the inside of the room. “I’m coming in.”

The sight he was met with was one that was familiar; George saw that Dream was still in the same position he had left him in, prone on the mattress with his head still buried in his arms. The shorter boy made his way over to the bed, sitting on the bed next to Dream and creating a slight dip in the mattress.

“Mmnm…” George flinched and violently blushed at the sudden wanton-like sound that had come from Dream’s mouth. Dream had slightly tilted his head so that it was no longer covered up and buried into the bed.

_ Shit.  _ George cursed at himself when he saw how red and puffy the blonde’s eyes were and how there were still visible remnants of tear tracks drawn onto his cheeks. He tentatively reached out to Dream, placing his hand slightly on the other’s cheek in a soothing manner.  _ He’s so fucking adorable. Why the fuck did I just leave him there? Oh god I messed up...didn’t I?  _ George continued to lightly stroke Dream’s cheek and slid his hand underneath the younger’s jawline.

“George?”

“Dream!” George exclaimed, taken aback by Dream’s sudden awakening. The blonde boy had his head turned towards George, eyes widened with surprise. George withdrew his hand from Dream’s face from which he could feel the heat radiating off of the taller boy’s skin, a pleasant contrast to his own cold hands. 

Dream’s voice was low and raspy, barely above the level of a whisper. “I’m sorry about what happened earlier. I can’t really get myself out of this one...can I? No,” Dream mumbled. “You can do what you want with me, you don’t have to force yourself to be around me anymore if it made you feel uncomforta-”

“Turned on.”

“What?”

“It didn’t make me feel uncomfortable, it turned me on, Dream. How are you…” George lightly rested his hand next to an exposed part of Dream’s side; the blonde’s shirt had ridden up and revealed sun-kissed skin. Dream instinctively leaning into his touch made his heart beat faster, seeing what Dream’s body was capable of. “So sensitive?” He pressed his fingers harder into Dream’s skin so that they dipped underneath the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers. The brunette smirked as he slid his hand down, feeling his dick twitch with arousal when he saw the effect he had on the quivering boy.

“Ah~” Dream sighed, the sensation of skin to skin contact sending jolts of electricity all throughout his body. He let out a whimper when George retracted his hand, sitting upright to grab the retreating hand. “George!” 

“Not yet Dream, I want to save it for last.”

“For last? What do you mean? Are you being serious right now?”  _ Is he really implying what I think he is?  _

“Of course I am! Dream!” George huffed, crossing his arms. “I’m serious when it comes to these types of things...with you specifically.”

“But...but I thought you didn’t think of me that way, weren’t you under the impression that I was just joking before?”

“I mean, I kinda did.” George shook his head when he saw disappointment flash in Dream’s green eyes. “But please believe me Dream when I promise you that I’ve been fantasizing about moments like these for months on end. I guess seeing you in person gave me the courage to confess to you because god damn...I love you so much, Dream.”

“George…”  
A couple moments of silence had gone by, the sexual tension between the two only rising even higher. 

“So...hips, huh?”

“Yeah um, about that,” Dream chuckled as he nervously.

“Hmm?”

“For some reason, my hips have always been really sensitive. Just...whenever someone touches them my mind is filled with nothing but the thought of someone grabbing onto my hips as I ride their cock and I just lose it.”

“Jesus christ, Dream. I can’t even begin to describe how much of a turn on it is to see how just the simplest of touches can make you fall apart. I’m hard just thinking about all the things I can do to you.” Dream shivered as his mind wandered over to images of George fucking him into the mattress, the brunette using his hands to hold his hips and slam the younger onto his cock. “Do you want me to touch you again, Dream? I need to have some sort of confirmation and consent because, quite frankly, I’m just itching to get my hands on you again.”

“Oh fuck, George,” Dream groaned. “Of course you can touch me.  _ Please  _ touch me.”

“Then sit on my lap...dude.”

“Did you seriously just call me dude?” Dream wheezed as he crawled over to George, who was sitting upright, his back propped up by the pillow against the bedrest; the blonde swiftly straddled the other, sitting on George’s thighs. 

“I mean, what should I call you?” George’s voice was smooth and almost devious. “Hmm? Tell me.”

“I...I-I...s…”

“Yes?”

“S-slut. Cockslut, cumdump, whore, good...boy? Good boy, please. I want to be your good boy.”

“So...humiliation and praise? God, Dream I’m so lucky to have this chance with you.” Dream instinctively stiffened when George cupped his face with his hands, drawing the taller in closer to press their lips together as Dream melted into the kiss. At first, Dream attempted to gain dominance, but found that it was futile as George bit his bottom lip and temporarily parted to kiss his jawline endearingly. George chuckled at how easily he could wrap the blonde around his finger, letting out a content hum as he grabbed at Dream’s thighs to grind the younger down onto his ever growing cock trapped beneath his clothes. Dream leaned in to drop his head down onto George’s shoulder, tightening his grip onto the other’s shoulders as his own aching erection met George’s.

“Ahhh~” Dream sighed as George moved his slender fingers upwards to hook underneath the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers.

“Just want to clear things up with you, you do  _ want  _ this...right?”

“Of course.”

“Great! Let’s um...set up a safeword though. If you go non-verbal then you can tap me three times if you want to tap out or check in. But for verbal...do you have any words in mind?”

“Mine...craft?”

“That works,” George laughed as Dream’s face turned beet-red from embarrassment. “Can I?” George’s face was cheerful as looked at the shivering boy for confirmation and received a timid nod. He pulled down both Dream’s pants and boxers hastily as Dream lifted his legs so George could fully disrobe him and toss his clothes to the side. “Fuck…” George groaned as he looked back down at Dream’s crotch to see that the blonde hadn’t cleaned after their previous ordeal and that there were still thick globs of cum spattered onto his inner thighs. 

“Stop staring, it’s embarrassing,” Dream nervously laughed. “At least join me?”

George answered by lifting his hips off of the bed and earning a yelp from the taller; he slid his own pants and undergarments down and kicked them aside to accompany Dream’s also discarded clothes. 

“Holy shit George.” Dream’s jaw was dropped as he gazed upon George’s hard cock. “I thought I was supposed to be the bigger one here.”

“Well I mean, are you disappointed by it? I thought you were going to be begging for my cock like a whore.” The Floridian couldn’t find the right words to say as he was left a stuttering mess. Dream didn’t have much time to respond when George grabbed both of their lengths together in one hand, his fingers almost long enough to wrap completely around both of their cocks. 

“Oh~” Dream gasped at the sudden movement of George sliding their hard-ons against each other, the pre-cum leaking from Dream’s cock serving as a makeshift lube as George continued to rub against Dream. “Oh my...oh my god George.”

“Feels good, right baby? Just look at how hard you are compared to me, you’re such a slut with the only things on your mind being sex and my cock.”

“Mmmnm!” Dream bit his lip as his hips bucked forwards, thrusting his dick against George’s as he continued to loudly moan. “George...George, so close. I’m so close.”

“Already? Jesus christ you’re so needy. What if I also want to cum too, huh? By the time I reach my climax you would’ve cum multiple times and wouldn’t be able to function by the time we fuck. Have you ever thought about that? Have you ever had a working brain void of your sex-driven desires? Don’t you wanna be a good boy?”

“Please…” Dream’s voice was whiny and it was almost as if he was on auto-pilot, mindlessly rocking his hips and thrusting into George’s hand and against the brunette’s cock.

“Hmm...now that I think about it, I think I’ll be fine on my own.”

“What?” Dream’s eyes widened with an emotion akin to fear as the pressure of his cock rubbing against George’s had disappeared. One look downwards and he could see George stroking his own cock, smiling mischievously at Dream who was left alone with his dick twitching in anticipation. “Geoooorge...stop teasing me...why aren’t you touching me? C’mon!  _ Ravish  _ me.” 

George didn’t reply, and the more the time passed, the more impatient Dream got. The blonde reached for the older’s hand, attempting to wrap it around his own dick as well, but was quickly met with George ripping his hand away and continuing to only jack himself off. It only took a couple more strokes for Dream to break.

“ _ Please!  _ Please touch me, oh god touch me please  _ sir _ ! I’ve been a good boy, haven’t I? Please?” Dream babbled, the words tumbling out of his mouth like a waterfall. 

“ _ Sir? _ ” The tear-stained boy’s eyes snapped open to stare straight at George, jaw dropping as he stumbled over his words. George snickered silently to himself as he watched the stuttering boy try to find the right response, temporarily stilling his hand from sliding up and down the shaft of his rock-hard erection.

“Is it okay to call you that? I’m sor-”

“Of course it is! Do I look one bit disgusted, Dream?” Dream shook his head. “I think it’s adorable, you can call me  _ sir  _ anytime, baby. Anyways—” The blonde’s breath hitched as George removed one of his hands from his own cock to caress and trail up Dream’s thigh, getting dangerously close to his hips. “I guess you  _ have  _ been good, and good boys deserve rewards.” George rolled his hips upwards, dick slightly brushing against Dream’s and causing the younger to shudder. 

The brunette decided to take it one step further as he grasped both of Dream’s hands in his own, fingers intertwining tightly together once George pushed Dream down so that the blonde was flat on his back. George smiled as he held down Dream’s hands on either side of the taller boy’s shoulders; at the same time, he moved his leg to slot it in between Dream’s and rub his knee roughly against the younger’s throbbing cock.

“GEORGE!” Dream keened as he tossed his head backwards, exposing his neck to George, who happily leaned down to kiss and softly bite. “George, George, George, George, please, oh please George.” The brunette pulled away, admiring the love bites and bruises against sun-kissed skin.

“You like that, baby?” A nod. “Then you’re going to love this.”

“Wha-” Dream peered back up at the British boy with a quizzical expression before tossing his head back once again; George had taken hold of his hips and was gripping them tighter than Dream would’ve expected, he didn’t even expect George to touch them in the first place, or at least, not till much later. His mind was racing, almost overwhelmed from the pleasure radiating from George’s grasp. 

_ Holy shit _ . George watched in awe as Dream writhed under his hands, the blonde’s back arching and his hands feebly clawing at the arms of the man holding him down. He decided to apply more pressure to Dream’s sensitive hips until George felt like they would be bruised the next day. The hip bones of the younger were pleasantly prominent, they jutted out from underneath Dream’s skin, just enough for George to feel their presence as he pressed his thumbs even harder into the shaking boy’s hips.

Dream was reduced down to a moaning mess, his mouth wide open as couldn’t find the composure to formulate words. He threw his arms over his eyes as he cried and tossed his head side to side. The blonde could feel his orgasm approaching, everything building up to the explosion of ecstasy he craved. 

At first, George was slightly worried about how the younger had gone non-verbal, the only sounds coming out of his mouth were moans with a hint of sobbing behind them. But he trusted Dream, he trusted the squirming boy under him to use the safeword or tap him three times if things got too much. George groaned as he slightly massaged Dream’s hips, keeping the same bruising pressure as he did before.  _ I did this. I made Dream unravel into an incoherent, babbling mess.  _ George thought as he gazed at Dream, feeling his dick twitch at the sight of the blonde removing his arms from covering his eyes and instead shooting out to wrap his hands around the brunette’s wrists. There were tears running down Dream’s face as his eyes tightly squeezed shut.

“AAAAH~!” Dream screamed as he came. George didn’t mind the vice-like grip Dream had around his wrists, not when the taller somehow managed to curve his spine so far until almost all of his upper body was lifted off of the mattress. George felt a warm, wet, yet thick substance splatter against his stomach and one quick glance downwards and he could see ropes of Dream’s cum stretched across both of their stomachs, some even reaching Dream’s heaving chest. 

Dream’s dick was still pulsating as his body shook violently, every drop of cum had been wrung out of him and he was coming dry. Even so, George continued to dig his fingers into the blonde’s hips, relishing the way the moaning boy twitched underneath him. 

Wanting to chase after his own release, the brunette began to roll his hips so his almost painfully hard cock could grind against Dream’s. He groaned, quickening his pace and using the sobbing boy’s hips as handles to satisfy his own needs. Dream was loud, not that George minded, but he wondered if the neighbors could hear Dream’s moans as they grinded against each other. 

George was startled by the sudden tapping of Dream’s fingers against his arm; the blonde had removed his vice-like grip from around George’s wrists in favor of rapidly tapping. The taps were consecutive, Dream had abandoned the three tap rule set at the beginning, mind too jumbled to remember. George almost forgot the meaning behind the taps himself, but remembered just in time to loosen his hold on Dream’s hips.

“Shit,” George cursed. “Sorry ba-” It had gone completely silent apart from the sounds of breathing coming from Dream, the boy’s chest rising and falling steadily. “Dream?”

It took a while for George to notice that although occasionally twitching, Dream was completely passed out. George brought his gaze back upwards, staring at the unconscious boy’s face and smiling at the contentment he saw. Dream was still blushing madly, almost beet-red but there was a slight smile on his face, he looked peaceful, contrary to the intense and almost violent orgasm he had earlier.

“Good boy,” George murmured, caressing Dream’s face with one hand. He carefully swung his leg over to the side so that he was no longer straddling Dream and then proceeded to scooch over to the edge of the bed. The Brit softly groaned as he stood up, his body feeling somewhat tense and his still hard dick aching and begging for release. Nevertheless, George pushed through the need, his priority being to go to the bathroom in order to finish up the job as well as getting a couple of wet towels to clean up the cum painting Dream’s flushed skin.

George walked to the entrance to Dream’s room, pausing at the doorway to look back at Dream laying limply on the bed. 

“Love you,” George called out and left with thoughts of Dream still imprinted into his mind, a pleasant image to end the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was started in September 2020...it's January 2021 now. My dumb ass thought it would be a good idea to come up with new prompts during these past months.


End file.
